


Closure

by hiddencorners



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants: Wicked World - Fandom, School of Secrets
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Struggle of Morality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencorners/pseuds/hiddencorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Lonnie learns that actions can have consequences and her actions during her stint as the "creepy hidden camera girl" are definitely coming back to haunt her in a big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> "Without reflection, we go blindly on our way, creating more unintended consequences, and failing to achieve anything useful." - Margaret J. Wheatley

Li Lonnie thought she had something to prove all those months ago. As much as she loved Auradon Prep, she couldn't help but sometimes scoff at the school motto:  
  
  
  
" _Where goodness doesn't get any better!_ "  
  
  
  
_Goodness_? What goodness? Lonnie had seen time and time again that wasn't the case with some students in Auradon Prep. Oh sure they were the sons and daughters of princesses and heroes. History paints their parents as saviors. But had everyone seen what these princesses and heroes' kids were really like when everyone's back was turned?  
  
She placed that camera in the cafeteria to showcase the truth, which they weren't that much different from the Villain Kids the students were prejudiced against. This was probably the only time Lonnie can thank her uncanny ability to have absolutely no presence. She had no idea how she does it sometimes, but more often than not, Lonnie finds herself right where the action was, quietly observing the events as the unfold. Because of this, Lonnie could even take someone's muffin without them noticing, tap them on the shoulder and they had no idea who did it. She even managed to squeeze in a prank or two in the footage, but that was for fun.  
  
At least, she thought it was for fun.  
  
Looking over the videos she put up and reading the comments left by the angry and hurt students of Auradon Prep, Li Lonnie realized two things:  
  
One, she did succeed in showing the secrets of her school. And two, she found that she wasn't any better than all of them combined. Lonnie wasn't above it all. In fact, she might have been the worst one.  
  
As she promised in the last video, Lonnie stopped recording everyone, taking down the camera the night before the VKs came to Auradon Prep. She took out the footage and destroyed the tape inside before casually returning the camera to the AV Club clubroom.  
  
That should have been the end of the story, right? Well, no one actually found out who she was. And slowly, the notoriety of the "creepy hidden camera girl" faded away once Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos started to attend Auradon Prep.  
  
But there was one group of individuals who are still combing every inch of the campus for clues of Lonnie's "secret" identity. The Newspaper Club never forgot about her. And they vowed to expose her no matter how long it takes.  
  
As far as she knows, Li Lonnie was in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was born out of my frustration regarding the wasted potential of Lonnie. The girl we see in the School of Secrets web series presented a character with a lot of promise, a daughter of war heroes thinking she was above the hypocrisy the students of Auradon displayed only to realize she was just the same as the people she was exposing. Why Disney, why??
> 
> I'm going to attempt to fill in the blanks canon presented me and try to write a fun story about a girl coming to terms with what doing the right thing truly means. And maybe learning that from the person she least expects.
> 
> Okay. I'm done. Look forward to the next chapter! Byeeee~ 
> 
> \- Megu


End file.
